


Some Hard Feelings

by SoulEatsSouls



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: AU where Snake and Liquid were in FOXHOUND together, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hand Jobs, Incest, Locker Room, M/M, Master Miller doesn't like Eli, Orgasm Denial, Twincest, but they don't know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulEatsSouls/pseuds/SoulEatsSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eli?" He turned towards the blond, who still had that sour look on his face. "What are you doing here?" Eli set his jaw, not answering. "Look, no hard feelings about earlier, ri--?" Before he could finish his sentence, Eli put his arm across David's chest and slammed him against the wall of lockers. The two glared at each other, David waiting for a punch to the face.</p><p>What he didn't expect, was a hand on his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Hard Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a universe where David and Eli trained in FOXHOUND together. They don't really know each other, and they have no idea they're brothers. I'd say they're around 18 - 20 years old.

A scream of pain echoed around the gym, cheers and boos erupting from the crowd. David pushed through said crowd, seeing what all the fuss was about. There, in the middle, were two fellow rookies. One was currently belly-down on the floor, his arm being held painfully behind his back and a leg over his neck. That leg belonging to Eli, a weird blond guy who apparently didn't have a clue how to button up a shirt. David only knew him a little bit, but what he could gather, he was a bit of an asshole. The guy being pinned pounded his free hand against the floor desperately.

"Ok, Eli, let him go," David turned to the source of the voice. Master Miller, one of Snake's superiors who he greatly admired. Eli let go of the guys arm and stood up, a smug look on his face. "Impressive, Eli. 6 matches in a row, let's see how far your luck can carry you." Eli stopped smiling at that, scowling over at the older blond.

"You want to fight me, Miller?" He held his arms open.

"Nah," He sneered. "Not in the mood to break your nose today." Miller flexed his metal hand as a threat. "I'm happy to watch someone else do it though. David!" The brunette snapped to attention at the sound of his name. "Get in there."

David looked to Eli, then back to Miller and nodded. Murmurs spread around the group of people surrounding them. David was sure he heard someone call him a 'teacher's pet', but he paid no mind.

Eli looked him up and down, visibly unimpressed. "Yeah, ok." He brought his fists up, ready to fight. David did the same. Miller blew his whistle and Eli went straight in for a punch. David moved to the side, grabbed Eli's arm and threw him to the ground. The crowd went silent instantly, Eli lay staring at the ceiling in shock.

"I wasn't ready!" He yelled as he got back up. David looked over to Master Miller, who shrugged at him. Eli took the opportunity to grab David in a headlock. David quickly stomped on Eli's leg, forcing him to drop to his knee, and flipped them around, throwing him to the floor again. The mumbles in the crowd started to grow louder.

Eli let out an angry cry, jumping back onto his feet and charging at David, who dodged him, tripping him in the process. Eli rolled across the floor, but was just as quickly back on his feet running at David. He threw a right hook, then a left upper cut, a kick, a knee, an elbow, trying to get a hit on the brunette. David managed to block them all, picking Eli up and dropping him to the ground, half-straddling him as to pin him.

"Looks like your luck ran out." Miller called out. But Eli wasn't listening, he was staring furiously at David, who was looking at Miller. "Good work, kid." Miller gave a half-smile to David. The rookie stood back up, nodding at the Master sheepishly. "Alright, enough for today, hit the showers." Miller blew his whistle and the crowd began to filter out of the room.

David looked over to Eli, who was still sat on the floor, and offered his hand to help him up. Eli glared up at him and ignored the offer, picking himself up off the floor. The blond scoffed at him, purposefully walking into David's shoulder as he passed. David sighed.

"David, a word?" Miller called him over to the benches where he'd sat down. "That was good, kid. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, sir." David said, standing in front of Miller.

"Keep this between you and me," Miller lowered his sunglasses to look David in the eye. "Seeing Eli get his ass kicked made my week."

"I'm guessing you don't like him very much." David asked, unable to hold back the smile on his face.

"Do you?"

David shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know him well enough to form an opinion."

Miller let out a small, rare laugh, shaking his head. "You're too nice, kid. Let that go and follow you instincts. What's your first impression of him."

The younger man thought about that for a moment. "Permission to speak freely, sir?" Miller made a motion with his hand for him to continue. "He seems like a prick." That got Miller to laugh out loud, surprising David.

"Well, you're not wrong. You got good instincts, kid." Miller pushed his glasses up and stood from the bench. "About your fighting though, keep doing what you're doing and next thing you'll know, Big Boss himself will teach you CQC."

Like that'll ever happen, but David took the compliment anyway. "Thank you, Master."

"Go on," Miller nodded his head towards the door. "Don't let me keep you."

David saluted and left the gym. By the time he made it to the locker room, it was half empty, a few people taking things out of their locker and getting changed. David headed straight for the showers, looking forward to the hot water soothing him.

20 minutes later, David was finished. It usually only takes him 5, but it was pretty late and he wanted to treat himself. He walked to his locker, a towel around his waist and his clothes in his hand. He realised the place was basically desserted now. He unlocked his locker and grabbed his bag, putting it on a bench and tossing his clothes inside. He let out a yawn when he was looking through the contents of his locker, not noticing the man coming towards him until he saw his refelection in the mirror on the inside of his lockers door.

"Eli?" He turned towards the blond, who still had that sour look on his face. "What are you doing here?" Eli set his jaw, not answering. "Look, no hard feelings about earlier, ri--?" Before he could finish his sentence, Eli put his arm across David's chest and slammed him against the wall of lockers. The two glared at each other, David waiting for a punch to the face.

What he didn't expect, was a hand on his cock. He gasped at the sudden contact, looking down then back up at Eli in shock. "What are you--" His breath caught in his throat as Eli began rubbing him through his towel, coaxing his dick to get hard. Eli didn't look away or lose the scowl. "G-get off..." David groaned, feeling his erection twitching from the friction. His groans bounced off the tiled walls, making him sound louder than he actually was. He wanted to push Eli away, but the pressure and friction against his sensitive skin was too alluring. He leaning his head back against the cool metal behind him, looking at Eli with half-lided eyes. He pushed his hips forward to fell more pressure against his now hardened dick. Then he yelped when his towel dropped to the floor. Eli still staring at him, but now had a better grip on him. The blond dragged his hand along the underside of David's erection, brushing the tip with his thumb, then back down again. David swallowed thickly, trying desperately to grab something, anything, behind him, but his fingers just slid along metal instead. He let out a long groan when Eli used his other hand to stroke his balls. "S-shit... Eli..." David bit his lips in hopes of not letting anymore words slip past his lips. He didn't know why this was happened, and frankly, at this moment in time, he didn't care.

Eli quickened his pace, his hand wrapped around David's cock, sliding up and down the base, spreading pre-cum along the length. Even giving his wrist a little flick now and again. David's pupils were blown wide as he stared at the ceiling, mouth hanging open, his breathing heavy and loud. He moaned out Eli's name when he gave his balls a light squeeze. Eli moved closer and closer, until David could feel the heat radiating off of him and his cool breath ghosting across his face.

Shit, he was so close. David squeezed his eyes shut, pushing his lips forward slightly bracing for a kiss, his body tensing and...

Nothing.

Eli's hands were suddenly gone. David opened his eyes to see what Eli was doing. He was just standing there, but instead of the glare, a shit-eating grin was plastered on his face. David stared back at him, bemused. Eli ogled his erection, then smirked back at David, before turning and leaving the locker room. David watched in astonishment as Eli waved, and then he was gone. David was left panting, with a painful erection.

"What... the fuck.... was that?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as Liquid and Solid only knew each other for a couple of hours during Shadow Moses, I decided to put them into FOXHOUND together. If you have been anywhere near my (or most MGS based) tumblr, you know that FOXHOUND is the sex capital of the MGS universe. There is a lot of shit going on there.  
> Anyway, since I have a new Snakecest playground to play in, expect more from me for this pairing.


End file.
